The Heart Of Riku
by AngelEnix
Summary: Kingdom Hearts basically in a shortened version of Riku's POV. And if Riku was also a weilder of the keyblade. It begins with Riku having dreams, of this calling warning him of the distruction about to befall Destiny Islands. Worth a read? n n
1. Chapter 1

_**GIRL OF MY DREAMS.**_

_It wasn't as if these dreams hadn't happened before. This wasn't the first time.__  
__Each time, these dreams found a way to make me believe that there was something more __than just this island, and that this peace would soon come to an end._

I swung my feet over the side of the bed. It was another warm morning; the island was hitting its peak in Summer. School had been out for a month now, and the days were becoming long. I heard a call from outside my window, and sighed.  
"C'mon sleepy head! Your almost as bad as Sora!", giggled Kairi.  
I quickly ran to the front of my house, where Kairi awaited me impatiently. She was tapping her foot with a smile. She loved to joke around with me.  
"Morning." I said as I began to walk, heading in no particular direction.  
"Good morning, Riku", She said happily. "Let's find Sora. He's probably lazing about on the shore again."  
She already found us something to do.

We set off in search of Sora, which wasn't hard to do. After all, the island was quite small and unpopulated. It was like a tropical paradise. Yet, hardly anything disturbed this place; it was completely humble and peaceful. Though, despite my time with Kairi and Sora – the goofs who could make anything interesting – it had become a bore. I had been here my whole life; it was the same thing, same people, and same place – everyday. Recently, I felt consumed by the thoughts of other worlds, and adventure. But, in doing so, I knew there would be a consequence. Curiosity killed the cat, after all.  
Kairi suddenly paused. I saw a smile fall upon her face, as she looked over towards a sloppy Sora lying on the sand. I continued to walk, making sure to step on his stomach.  
"Ouch!", I heard him belch.  
"Oh, sorry. I thought you were dead".  
"Who would step on a dead body anyway?" he exclaimed, now sitting up.  
I gave him a hand up, and he was soon on his feet, with his back slumped. He shook sand out of his messy brown hair, before shaking his head, allowing himself to wake up.  
Sora was a very spirited character. I had a tenancy to always compete with him in our daily activities, which I suppose is just my ego coming out.  
We had been together since pre-school, in which he would follow me around constantly. When I became a year 1 student, Sora treated me with an utmost respect, as I was his senior. That was something I never let him live down.  
As we grew up, we explored every inch of the island together, there wasn't a secret about it we didn't know. We found ourselves in trouble on countless occasions for staying out late, and making a mess of the place while playing around. I was kicking his ass every day, at everything I challenged him to. But despite that, I held an utmost respect for him, for there was something about him that made me envious. I swore to keep that to myself though.

"Well, now that you've woken up, I say we find something to do", suggested Kairi.  
We all rubbed our chins, as we thought of something to do.  
"Well, we could go for a swim?" suggested Sora.  
"I don't see why not. Its a nice day", Kairi agreed.  
I didn't complain. So within a few minutes we were in the water, Sora stupidly chasing fishes, while Kairi giggled at him. After a while, I found myself and Kairi doing the same, in which we ended up cornering and catching a curious looking flat-head to cook for later. After great debate, we let the fish go, knowing we couldn't all feast off one fish. We all had our fair share of drowning each other in splashes, and dunks, as well as lazing on top of the water, and relaxing in the sunlight.  
At about noon, when I heard Kairi's stomach growl, I suggested that we all head back to the shore for lunch.  
"I'll race you there?" said Sora, as he looked over to me.  
I stood there for a little, before giving a slight smile and making my dash through the water. I won, of course. Or at least I thought I did. Sora wasn't quarreling about it, so I took the assumption that this one was mine in the bag.  
Over the years, most of our races or sword fights had end up in a disagreement over who won.  
During my second year of schooling, Kairi appeared on the island from another world. Only a few days after she arrived, I found myself being dragged by Sora to come meet her. She joined our group almost instantly, and became our new umpire.  
On the island, we were soon recognized as a trio of mischief, as we went about the island causing havoc using our imagination. Those times have long now passed, as we finally became lazy teenagers. Kairi kept me and Sora motivated however, and we still found something to do every day. I'm sure there are other worlds we could explore though.  
"No fair Riku. You deceived me at the start. Why do you always rub my face in the dirt." Sora said, panting.  
I laughed faintly, as I inhaled deeply. We both collapsed on the sand smiling from our run. I could faintly hear Kairi in the background shuffling towards us in the water.  
I felt myself suddenly tired, and faint, as I closed my eyes, and everything began to fade away.  
I felt the sand beneath me disappear, as well as my surroundings – including my friends.

I woke up. _Or, at least I thought I did.  
_It was still dark, although I knew my eyes were open. I waved my hand out in front of myself, and faintly was the outline of my fingernails. I sat up, indecisive as to whether I should stand.  
_I knew I was dreaming again. _Unless the world had finally ended.

It soon occurred to me that I wasn't breathing. My hair lifted, and my body felt light. There was nothing beneath me to sit on, I was floating in water. My body began to panic, as it realized I was about to drown. Instantly, I began to swim upwards, where logic told me there should be air.  
As I swam, I began to see clearer and clearer. I noticed a tinge of dark mysterious purple in the distance ahead of me. My body became more and more induced into panic, and the lack of air made me feel faint and tired. I began to struggle with myself, I had to get air –nothing else mattered. Not even the mysterious girl calling my name in the distance. I tried to keep my mouth shut, but my body wanted air. I inhaled, knowing fully well that I would take in a lungful of water, and surely drown. But I was wrong.  
I was suddenly able to breathe. My body began to relax, as I stopped moving so frantically, and floated there. I felt stupid from the struggling, my mind becoming clearer on my current situation. I continued to hear the girl calling my name. Everything was becoming brighter, the dark mysterious purple was growing, and ahead of me was a white light. My feet were suddenly on a surface, and I was standing. Ahead of me, was a cloaked girl, calling me name softly. I began to walk towards her, each step I took left a splash of purple liquid evaporating at my ankles.  
The girl began to turn. "Wait!", I yelled out, she stopped, and faced me.  
"Do you know of your destiny?", she asked me, softly.  
"What destiny?", I responded curiously.  
"Do you know the destiny of this island?"  
I knew the answer._ She told me the answer to this in a previous dream.  
_"It will come to an end". I answered her.  
"There's not long left now. Are you ready?"  
"How will this world end? What will happen to everyone?" I asked.  
She looked up, dazed. "The darkness will consume it." Her head rested back down, and faced me once more. "Riku, watch over Kairi..."  
I swore I saw the girl smile under her hood, as she turned around, and disappeared into the light. I began to run after her. "Wait!" I shouted. Where the hell was she disappearing too?  
I continued to walk towards the light. But as I stepped, and became more aware of the creatures lurking behind me. I turned around, and found an ambush small dark creatures lurk from my shadow. As the group grew, they began to chase after me. I began to run, knowing that it would do me no good. I took my stand, as one by one they jumped on me. They aimed for my heart, digging straight into my chest. I pulled them off the best I could, throwing them to the ground. As each hit the dark surface, they shattered into a whisp of dark green.  
I started to notice the lack of light in this space, as the creatures began to suffocate me. The surface I was standing on once again disappeared, and as I fell, I heard the distinct voice Kairi call out my name…  
_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Legend of the Papou Fruit.**_

I opened my eyes. At first I was unsure as to if this was reality or not, but my thoughts were soon shaken as my eyes became unclouded, allowing myself to see the island, and a very curious Kairi standing above me.  
"Hey, are you alright Riku? That must have been some run, to knock both you AND Sora out?", she questioned. She indicated towards a now awoken Sora, who instantly peered over to me.  
"You got knocked out too?" He asked seriously.  
"I was just resting." I assured him. Kairi laughed.  
"Sure sure, Riku, you look exhausted!"She said. "I say we take a break and get some lunch".

The rest of the day ran fairly smoothly. After lunch, we returned to the water to cool off.  
After the sun hit its peak, and slowly began to fall, we walked to a small nearby island, home of the papou tree. Regretfully, as I sat on the twisted branch of the papou tree – much like a chair, I noticed a hint of sunburn on my shoulders and back. I'm fairly sure Sora noticed it too, as he came up from behind me, and slapped my back, before sitting in front of me, with his legs dangled over the edge of the island. "Gah, thanks Sora". I said, as I tried to spot any slight redness on his skin, to no avail.  
Kairi landed a spot next to myself, and we all gazed over to the sunset.  
The sky had become a warm pleasant orange colour. It whisped into the clouds, tinging them with a cream pink. There was a soft cool breeze in the air, which flew past the papou tree leaves, and onto my face. Kairi closed her eyes, relaxed her head back and smiled, and she swung herself slightly back and forth on the wonky branch.  
"Today was fun", she stated.  
"I agree, it was a nice day", Sora commented with a broad cheerful smile.

I said nothing, and just sat there with them, watching the sun set again. It was nice, it was peaceful, but I longed for something else. Something more. I had to get away.  
The dreams had never been so clear before. In addition, they had never occurred during the day, and intentionally knocked me out. They were becoming stranger, and those dark creatures were all too familiar from my nightmares. It was getting eerie.

As the scenery became darker, and the first star appeared, Kairi fled with a cheerful goodbye and another "I'll see you in the morning". I guess that meant I wouldn't have a sleep in tomorrow morning either.  
It was just me and Sora. Once Kairi was out of sight, Sora stood up, and stretched.  
"Hey Riku–", he began. "Did you happen to have a dream when you passed out on the beach today?"  
I was intrigued as to what had provoked this question. These curiosities lead me to answer him truthfully. "I did actually. Why do you ask?"  
He paused. He was thinking, before making a decision and smiling.  
"I'm going to sound weird", he proposed.  
"You always sound weird."  
"Point taken." He laughed. "I had a dream, and I was in darkness. It was weird, because I could hear this girl calling out to me, but I couldn't find her. And there were these dark shadow creatures, who were after my heart, or something. The girl told me that..." He stopped again.

"Haha, continue. I won't laugh." I became intrigued by this story.  
"She told me that my heart was my greatest weapon, or something like that", I saw the embarrassment appear on his face. I wondered why he was talking to me about this, as I began to chuckle. I guess it's just in my character to do so.  
"Oh, shut it Riku." he said with a shy smile.  
"Ah, I'm sorry, I said I wouldn't laugh." I stopped myself. In all honesty, I was listening keenly. "So who was the girl?".  
"Well that's the thing... The girl was Kairi.", He became embarrassed again. "You care about her, right?"  
"Well yeah, sure. You guys are my best friends." I told him, looking out over to the dying sunset.  
He gave a slight chuckle. "Well, I guess I'm worried about her. I've had other dreams like this, and it's pretty much the same thing every time. But this time was different, I felt as if Kairi was lost."

I understood him perfectly.  
"Anyway, I better go to bed. Let's just keep an eye on her okay?" He said coolly. And with that he walked off.  
I had decided not to tell Sora of my dream.

It was around that time that my curiosity about these dreams increased. It was also around that time that I wanted to get some answers.  
I continued to sit on the branch, as the sky became darker and darker. The sun had now disappeared, leaving the sky a dark navy. I much preferred this part of the afternoon.

The next day, I decided to get up decently early in order to beat Kairi to the punch. But maybe too early, perhaps, since the sun had only just risen. I found myself still a little tired and worn out when I left the house, leaving me a little regretful. But the feeling resided as I was able to catch a glimpse of the sunrise.  
I found myself dawdling to Sora's house. I stood out the front, and called out his name.

"Aye Sora. Why aren't you up?" I yelled.

I saw through his bedroom window, not even a squirm in his bed. I walked through his garden, over to the window, and knocked on it four times. I got to him this time; I swear he jumped a meter high as I knocked.  
His head turned my way, and he fell off his bed. My legs collapsed below me, as I broke into an enormous laugh. Sora was hilarious.  
He soon emerged from the side of his bed, and to the window. He opened it.

"Oh, give me a break Riku!" he scratched his ragged hair, as he watched me laugh.  
"What do you want?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm just bored", I told him. He sighed.  
"Okay, okay. I'll be out in a sec. Let me dag some clothes on."

I was slightly excited as we marched our way to Kairi's house. Only a little, mind you.  
She was always the one waking us up. Revenge was sweet.  
So of course I was a little disappointed when we caught her on the front step at the door to her house. She was already awake.  
"She must've sensed that we woke up early today", Sora whispered to me. I chuckled.

"Good morning!" Kairi said politely, waving to us.  
Sora and I gave her a broad fake smile. We'll catch her another day, I assured myself.  
"So what's up! You guys planned anything for today?" she asked.  
"Nothing in particular", Sora responded.  
We started to walk along the shore. The wind blew a cold and refreshing breeze from the water. The sky was a calming orange, and the sun hovered above the ocean in all its glory. It had been a long time since I had seen the sunrise.  
As we walked, I couldn't help but notice Selphie over by the pier, with her legs dangling over the water. As Kairi and Sora talked amongst themselves, I slowly dropped from the group, to make a quick trip to the pier. I saw their heads turn as I dawdled away, but they continued to walk without me. I took no offense to it at all. They just knew that I would come back once I was done.

As I found myself at the end of the pier, Selphie looked up at me.  
"Hello Riku", she said politely.  
Selphie seemed to be a bubbly character. She was a year younger than me, and in Sora and Kairi's class at school. Her hair flicked out, and she would always wear her cute orange dress anytime she could.  
"Hey," I said, continuing to hover above her. "It's a nice view of the sunrise from here", I commented; as I saw the sunrise gradually lift from the water.  
"I agree." she said, adding a small giggle. "It's not like you to be social Riku"  
I lifted the side of my mouth in smirk.  
"Thanks. You looked exceptionally lonely this morning, is all." I told her.  
I noticed her smile, and realized she was quite content with staying here.  
I gave a slight chuckle, and took a step back, about to depart  
However, she caught me before I had a chance to walk off.  
"Have you heard of the legend of the papou fruit?" she asked.  
"Vaguely"  
"Well, it is thought, that if you shared a papou fruit with someone you really cared about, you would be bound by an everlasting love"  
I gave off a chuckle.  
"Oh really?" I asked.  
She looked back at me and laughed too.  
"See you Selphie", I said with a wave, and I took my leave.

_I remember that moment very clearly. That moment on an early morning walk in summer on our island. The wind blew a cold and refreshing breeze from the water, and they sky was a calming orange, and the sun hovered above the ocean in all its glory._


End file.
